valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Magnificent Iron Hammer
.png |story = yes |Marteau|Soul Weapon |Seau|EX Area Clear Reward |Lierre|Event ATK and DEF 15x Upgrade Material +100% Subjugation Points 100% UP }} :This event occurred at the same time as the Battle Maiden Training Ground 2, Every Tea Party Has Its Thorn and Disgaea Collab Event events. "The Magnificent Iron Hammer" event has begun! ■Event Details :"The Magnificent Iron Hammer" is an event that allows you to advance through stages with a Soul Weapon and collect Cores to regain back a Soul Weapon's memory and power. :Defeat Archwitches who appear in each stage, collect Cores, and use them to raise a Soul Weapon's rank! :A Soul Weapon changes its appearance when certain ranks are reached. Reach the 4th stage and the weapon will return to its original appearance! :Equip a battle maiden with a Soul Weapon to raise her Attack, Defense, and Soldiers! :In addition, various useful weapon abilities can be unlocked that can boost skills and awoken burst effects! ■Event Schedule :15:00 on September 9th ー 11:59 on September 20th (JST) ■What is a Weapon? :A Soul Weapon is a sword, shield or any other battle weapon that has been enchanted by a nymph. :Regain back its memory so it can return to its original appearance. ■Archwitch :A new type of Archwitch, Lord Archwitch, will appear in the event map! :A Lord Archwitch is new Archwitch that, aside from a regular soldier, has a Gauge. This type of Archwitch is a very strong Archwitch and must be subjugated multiple times in order to completely defeat her! :Join forces with your Alliance members and defeat a Lord Archwitch! ■Archwitch :A Phantom Archwitch is an Archwitch who appears very rarely. Subjugate this Archwitch to obtain lots of Cores! :The appearance rate of Phantom Archwitches in the EX areas are greatly increased! :The escape time limit of this Archwitch is shorter than a regular Archwitch, so defeat her as soon as possible! ■Merchant :A merchant named Petra can be encountered occasionally in the event map! You'll be able to trade your resources for Rebirth materials, Mirror Maiden Shards, and other vital items and cards! :Trade with her when you meet her! ■Points :A Daily Entry Point will be consumed each time you enter an area in the event map. The Entry Points will refresh at 0:00 (JST) and will recover 5 points. Jewels can also be used to recover a point. :※If you have 5 Daily Entry Points by 0:00 (JST), the points will not recover. :※Entry Points will refresh everyday at 0:00 (JST) until 0:00 on September 20th (JST). :※Jewels can be used to recover Daily Entry Points until the end of the event. ■EX Areas :An EX area is an area where you can encounter lots of Lord Archwitches and Phantom Archiwtches. :Take the challenge and upgrade a Soul Weapon as these Archwitches drop lots of Cores compare to other Archwitches! :Clear all the EX Areas and you'll have the chance to obtain up to two UR SEAU card! ■Daily Quests :Receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be available during this event! :※The Daily Quests are available from 0:00 on September 10th to 11:59 September 20th (JST). :※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). 【Caution】 :※The Cores obtained in this event can be used for Hammer and Marteau upgrade only. :※The Cores obtained in this event will not disappear after the event has ended. :※Kindly understand that the event/campaign duration and contents are subject to change without notice.